365 Days Of Nalu
by tigerblue
Summary: its all in the title! One year of Nalu! Non stop! ORIGINALLY BY CHOCOCHIPKITTY 3 NaLu. Rated T for gore and some mature content
1. How It All Started

**Hiya! Tiger here! This is my first story! *throws confetti***

 **Well, this fanfic is called 365 days of NaLu!**

 **This is a bunch of oneshots inside a huge fanfic!**

 **Credit goes to ChocoChipKitty (go read hers! Its good :D!)**

 **This was her idea and i really liked it so im going to try it out!**

 **I will be here in the Hall Of** **Narration!**

 **THERE WILL BE NO LEMONS IN THIS. PERIOD.**

 **I will be doing this for a year, from January 13 2017 to January 13 2018! I WILL NO QUIT!**

 **Now lets get on to the chapter!**

Day One

How it All Started

Lucy knew before she met Natsu, her life was terrible.

And of course you all know that it SUCKED

Her dad was a jerk

Her mom died when she was little.

And like everything else.

Then that day, when she went to Magnolia and met a pink (salmon!) haired boy, with a great toothy grin, and his talking, flying, blue cat.

That, she knew, was the best day of her life.

She went to her dream guild and met the best family ever.

She knew that her life would be the best here.

... ... ...

Natsu and Lucy formed a team.

Went on jobs together.

And had a good time.

Then they added Gray to their team.

Shortly after, they added Erza.

And then, more along, they met another dragon slayer named Wendy.

She had an exceed named Carla.

And they joined the team.

It was forever named Team Natsu.

... ... ...

Lucy sat at the bar, looking over the guild, and quietly sighing happily to herself.

This is how it all started, and this was only the beginning of their adventure.

... ... ...

 **arggg**

 **sorry for a short first chapter. I wanted to to be something like how everything started.**

 **Can't wait for tomorrow! One step closer to bringing a friend ;)**


	2. Shot Through The Heart

**aaaaAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **Omg im so sorry for not putting up a chapter yesterday**

 **We had a huge party and such, and i had no time to write ;-;**

 **I will be putting up 2 chapters tonight!**

 **Well, for this chapter, i just thought of an idea and here it is!**

Day Two

Shot Through The Heart

It was the day of Lucy's 9th date with this man.

His name was Brandon

He was a nice guy, very nice to be exact.

Lucy was up getting ready and putting on some nice clothes to go on this date.

She searched for the right outfit to wear, for a long time, maybe like 10 minutes?

And little did she know, a pink haired boy, was watching her from outside her window.

... ... ...

Natsu stared in though the window and sighed.

He tried to get in, but it was locked.

He didn't know why he felt like this

He couldn't like her, No, that was certainly not it, i don't think.

He went up on the roof and waited for Lucy to be done getting ready.

He needed to follow her.

... ... ...

Lucy finally got done getting ready and walked outside to go to the restaurant.

She walked down the street to the fancy place.

She walked in, but was soon shot through the heart.

(no, not literally)

She saw Brandon, sitting with another girl, laughing and talking with her, and it looked like he was having the best time

Lucy started to feel tears forming in her eyes, as she ran out of the restauant

... ... ...

Natsu had followed Lucy

And seeing her running from the place made him worry

What happened?

he growled under his breath and jumped down following Lucy.

... ... ...

She arrived at a small park no one to be seen

She said down on park bench and started to cry.

"Luce?" Said a soft voice behind her.

She looked up, but before she could turn around, a pair of huge, warm, arms wrapped around her.

She started to cry a bit more.

Holding on to those arms.

... ... ...

Natsu carefully rocked her back and fourth trying to hush her like a child.

He knew what happened.

But he didn't bother murdering Brandon right now.

He walked around the bench and sat down next to Lucy.

"Hey Luce" he whispered

"Hm?" Lucy said, holding back tears.

"I know someone in the world that will love you forever" He whispered again, shuffling a bit closer.

"And who is that?" She asked him

"Me" He responded in bracing her in a hug.

He felt her hug back tight.

I guess he did love her after all

... ... ...

Even though, Lucy was shot through the heart, she found someone who would always love her.

And later that week, Natsu found Brandon and made him pay.

... ... ...

 **OK! I hope you enjoyed that one! It was sure fun to write!**

 **Fluff with a hint of crack c:**

 **Well, see you in like, 5 minutes!**


	3. The Dog

**So this chapter is going to be a short little crack chapter c:**

 **Enjoy!**

Day Three

The Dog

Natsu, Happy, and Lucy were getting back from a job one day.

When a random dog ran up to them

It was a big dog

It was a white dog

It was a long dog

The dog had a horn

wait

a horn?

was it a uni dog?

Natsu started wondering things

and then suddenly the huge, long dog picked them up on its back and flew away.

All around Magnolia, rainbow sparkles flew everywhere.

Was it a uni-nyan-dog?

Lucy was screaming

Happy was laughing

and Natsu

well,

he was thinking

An Albino-Uni-Nyan-Dog?

It had rainbow sparkles flying out of its butt, and it could fly.

But then Natsu didn't care anymore about the dog.

He shook his head and threw his arms in the air with joy

Then five seconds later he was puking

Dumb motion sickness.

... ... ...

 **Now that one was fun to write :D**

 **An albino-uni-nyan-dog**

 **That has rainbow sparkles coming out of it**

 **and now has puke all over it because of Natsu**

 **Good going Natsu.**

 **Tomorrow I bring a little friend, yay!**

 **Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**


End file.
